<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till the end of our game by AMinuteToBreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598645">Till the end of our game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMinuteToBreath/pseuds/AMinuteToBreath'>AMinuteToBreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a Little Secret [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>but not literally, dodgeball - Freeform, dramatic bois, dying, extended uses, maybe war(?), rated teen just to make sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMinuteToBreath/pseuds/AMinuteToBreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt generator and of course, me trying to make this as dramatic as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Whatever - Relationship, platonic or romantic if u want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a Little Secret [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till the end of our game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was it. They were done for, and wouldn’t be able to claim back revenge for those killed during the battle. Only the two of them were left, only two naive children against an army of the most powerful fighters they have ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>-Bokuto… I don’t think we might be able to get out of this one- back against back stood the two of them, wearing a tired smiled along with occasionally letting out puffs of air.</p><p> </p><p>-We have come so far Kuroo, it is not the time to admit defeat- One of them stood straight and ready, ignoring all the tiredness someone should feel at that point, standing strong like a leader, like a god.</p><p> </p><p>-We shall die together if we may, but thus they shall die by our hand- and once again the two left soldiers raised their weapons, try to avoid getting hit even once by any of the enemies. One hit and it was all over, one hit and all the effort their partners gave their lives for would have been useless. So they choose to fight, fight for those whose lives have been taken.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Terushima! ¡Duck! -one of the enemies screamed in panic as he saw the attacked launched by the man with black hair, but it was too late for their soul.</p><p> </p><p>The blond man simply fell to the ground with a loud thud, before disappearing from the limited view of Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡You monster! ¡He hadn’t died! -the scream filled with rage filled his ears as a fast attack came from his blind spot. Was this it? Was that the way he left alone a Bokuto to fight and almost impossible battle?</p><p> </p><p>Like an angel send from a god to save him, the attack was somehow deflected and the attacker suddenly fell to the floor. Dead, and now able to reunite with the recently killed man.</p><p> </p><p>-You should be more careful Kuroo, I cannot afford to lose my last man in such a crucial moment- doubt filled Bokuto’s eyes but soon he pushed Kuroo out of the way and deflection another attack successfully.</p><p> </p><p>-It seems you have killed more of my friends- a deep voice sounded and the two boys couldn’t stop trembling. Everyone knew the champion of the region, Oikawa Tooru, and the fearsome force he was when he was on his little playground.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys looked at each other before stepping back slowly, knowing that the strong master at the art of fighting wasn’t able to leave his border. Time seemed to slow down, seeing the way the eyes of the champion lighted up with a dangerous light. This was it, this was the final boss they would have to defeat in order to get revenge, to get revenge and avenge the lost souls.</p><p> </p><p>A speed attacked appeared out of nowhere. Out of the mist the grand king there was another human, just like them, trying to end their lives by murdering them with a cruel, vicious manner.</p><p> </p><p>The air simply passed sharply beside Bokuto’s face, leading to a complete silence on the field. No one advanced, as the both teams know the dangers the other team possessed. Two titans on each team, both fighting for the same price and only one team was going to be the winner.</p><p> </p><p>-You should have thought this better before daring to raise your hand against us. We are undefeatable. -a sadistic smile that could only cause fear in the strongest person appeared in the grand king’s lips. It was almost as if he already knew for a fact who was going to survive this slaughter.</p><p> </p><p>-We have lost many friends, we have lost many people in an attempt to defeat you, you evil monster. We shall not go back but go forward till we defeat you…</p><p> </p><p>-Very well, you have chosen death, Sugawara you know what to do!- flashing weapons flew at the boys, who could barely keep up with them. They were trapped in a deadly trap. This was how they were going to die…</p><p> </p><p>-Bokuto, I have a plan, something that will allow us to get the victory from the dirty hands of those rebels.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them listened the plan they had in mind. A risky move indeed, but the only way they were ever going to be able to go back into the advantage. They were going to defeat this evil force and claim once again their crown.</p><p> </p><p>-You are the one who made the mistake to provoke us evil doer!- a scream from the bottom of a heart and at the same time both Sugawara were killed unmercifully by each other.</p><p> </p><p>He was alone, he was alone and he had to prove everyone that in reality, they were going to be the winners.</p><p> </p><p>.This shall be our moment, let’s have a champion time!- and the grand king threw away its own robe. And intense stare battle started as soon as the referee announced the match was on its final points. Only one KO and they would win the total prize.</p><p> </p><p>They breathe in…</p><p>…and Bokuto launched the weapon as another one was coming closer.</p><p> </p><p>A dull hit and someone was on the floor. Everyone present stood in silence as Oikawa lost his air first, shortly after Bokuto also turned limp. No one was alive, but Oikawa had died first.</p><p> </p><p>- THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE- Terushima threw his cap to the floor almost letting the fire in his eyes burn the complete building down- YOU EVEN DEFEATED OIKAWA AND SUGAWARA?! WORKING T O G E T H E R?!</p><p> </p><p>Both of the bros looked at each other, before grabbing more chips.</p><p> </p><p>-We played way too much dodgeball when we were little. -Kuroo said, giving the pouting Oikawa some milk bread they had in case of emergencies, as Oikawa could turn into a bigger meanie if not feed.</p><p> </p><p>-And we have good luck, also.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s the story about how Bokuto and Kuroo won against a complete team all by themselves because their own team was useless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your prompt: Bokuto and Kuroo are the last two surviving players during dodgeball.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>